User talk:H3
Hello all this is H3. If you have a problem with me (why else would you be here) just leave a message. [[User:H3|'Blake']] Talk Problems? Um, I guess im just gonna put my responses here. No, me and Ralink r not the same person. He comes over and edits on my computer. User:CaptainNate Re: Rollback for SLH Sure, I give rollback to any trustworthy user. ' simon rj ' 10:47, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Meat & Taters Response Now I see, you're an administrator. You know, you can talk to a user before you delete their whole article. Well, H3. I hope mine doesn't fall victim to your judgment. I'm not new to this whole Wiki thing. I know that the internet is unfair and that anyone can delete my whole article if they feel like it. I just "ASKED" people to not desrtoy my hard work; I didn't demand anything, as you imposed. 01:21, 23 September 2008: from MEAT & TATERS... Oh, right Right, so you're allowed to put your name in Gruntipedia articles, but I'm not. Nah, it's cool. I've learned my lesson. Capt. Daget J. Sparrow 09:24, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Oh damn, I've done it again. Question Do you know who Meat and Taters is? I can't answer until you have a wikia account. but I am guessing that you will just check this page. I enjoy the privacy, but I'll make an account. I'll get back to you later. Why can't I make an account? It brings me to a page titled "Unable to create registration." Advice? I know that Wikia was moving its serves awhile ago, but that should not be a big deal, just make sure you filled everything our correctly, then if not contact me again and ill walk you through it. Okay, I'm no longer 74.215.206.174, I'm Sagle Bagle... So who is Meat and Taters? Sagle Bagle 23:09, 4 November 2008 (UTC)saglebaglelol Meat and Taters is Back Hey it's me, I got my computer back. Get on mibbit when you get the chance. I have actually had it for two days now, I just neglected to get back to gruntipedia. Hey It's Meat and Taters , I have a question. How does Halopedia recognize my name? Meat and Taters 23:53, 5 November 2008 (UTC)MEAT AND TATERS It's Me...Again Sorry to annoy you but I need to talk about some things. Get on mibbit when you get the chance. Meat and Taters 02:09, 6 November 2008 (UTC)MEAT AND TATERS Whatever, look at my page. You'll see what I was wanting to talk about. I need you to tell me what pages need assistance and add a link. I understand gruntipedia is not in it's best shape right now. I want to help. By the way, you still haven't told me what happened in my absence. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat and Taters...]] Important Blake, I was looking for stubs and I found something. Look in the article stubs category and you'll see an article in the g cont. column. I can't spell it but it's not halo related so I think it's worthy of a deletion. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat & Taters...]] Response I thought you were the grim reaper. Haha, I'll do it. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat & Taters...]] Okay I see. Well it has a deletion tag on it so you should check it out to confirm my findings. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat & Taters...]] PS: Am I doing the signature right? No He just uses my Computer sometimes. Another Article I tagged another article for deletion, check it out: Joey 'Needstopee. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat & Taters...]] (I see what you mean now, these articles are annoying). More Articles I tagged a pointless article for deletion; check it out: AAA. I just don't get why people post such pointless things. Also, check out: Athens, Death, Ketchup, Best way To Kill Grunts, Coin, Easter cheif, Elephant on Steroids, This page does not exist, Power drain, Rmuta fo Mnutua (Level), Hogs, Microsoft Propaganda, Grunt o' vehical, Noobish Editor, Lieutenant Ups, Special Symbols, and Zombies. There, I have made a complete sweep of gruntipedia and that's all the deletion-worthy articles I can find. Gruntipedia should be relatively clean now. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat & Taters...]] Important It's Meat and Taters. Look at my userpage when you get the chance, there's something there that concerns you. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat & Taters...]] My Request for Administratorship Hey, Blake. Meat and Taters here. I just wanted to let you know I have requested to become an administrator here. For more details go to: RFA. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat & Taters...]] Response to your RFA Vote I see you don't support me. Well I did ask you to base your decision on who I am today? Did I not? I also learn fast and have studied many pages that give administrator guidelines. I think Gruntipedia also COULD use more man power. I also think Jolly W. Roberts would make a good administrator though. It's okay though, I understand you are entitled to your vote. It's just displeasing to see that people still judge me harshly after all my dedication. No hard feelings... [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat & Taters...]] Back Wow. Like I said, you still think I'm the person I used to be. Yeah, I made some mistakes here and there and I do have bans under my belt. I did used to be extreme about things, but you taught me about wikis. Now I'm good. No more bans, no more extreme, no more mistakes. By the way, the only reason I posted the comments on the deletion articles was to let the writer know that I did it. In fact, you should be appreciative that i found those articles and that I am preparing to rewrite them. Otherwise they would go unnoticed. Anyway, I want you to tell me what you think I am now, please. I'm completely in the dark because I thought things were cool between us since you taught me. Apparently you still think I'm doing things wrong, so tell me what you think I should do differently. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat & Taters...]] Yo! Hey check out my latest article, just finished it: Soulja Boy the Jackal. The idea of making this article came to me while I was reading the Jackal page. Anyway, tell me what you think. Thanks, [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat & Taters...]] Help Please hey do u want to make an article with me? User:CaptainNate Could you help me? Could you cast a vote on The Story of Pork Chop? Put it on the discussion page and put your name at the bottem. CaptainNate Response to the Above Comment Hey, Blake, it's Meat and Taters. I know CaptainNate I have also made an article with him. I highly reccomend that you do the same. He has a nack for comedy and the two of you together could probably make something pretty good. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat & Taters...]]